


pax romana

by InsufferableArchanist



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i got real emotional thinking about the implications of a polyglot mormon ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableArchanist/pseuds/InsufferableArchanist
Summary: a poem about the relationship between one edward sallow and one joshua graham
Relationships: Caesar/Joshua Graham (Fallout)
Kudos: 2





	pax romana

the first time you kissed him  
you been a follower eighteen years

you did not tend to the wounded  
but you saw them

sick, lingering, feverish  
waiting to die

he did not look like them at first  
the boy who could tell you all the things he could not do  
in so many tongues it made you wonder  
how his didn't glint in his mouth

when you secured your passage in blood  
you brushed his lips  
and he stood trembling  
blue eyes shut

his silver tongue hid behind pale lips  
and unsteady breaths

without knowing it at all  
he made you a god 

it was not the blood or the books  
before or after

when he dared to open his eyes you  
saw him  
for the first time  
you saw what the world did to him

and you thought:  
_i am the religion you deserve_  
you thought:  
_i am the religion you all deserve_

they called you caesar that day  
and son of mars later

he still calls you edward  
but you hear the skip of his heart

in the dark of the night  
you steal the silver from his mouth

and recite new devotions in wordless tongues:  
_joshua_  
_caesar is your god_  
_the son of mars says you shall not burn_  
  
_yet_


End file.
